Romantic Blooms
by KawaiiFryingPanChick
Summary: COMPLETE! Kagome is new to a high school, and quickly makes friends with Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. But with attackers, Kikyo, and walks to and from school with Inuyasha, is that all? KagInu and SanMir R&R! No flames!
1. Love's First Glance

Romantic Blooms

Chapter One, Love's First Glance

Author's Note:

ME: Konnichi wa minna-san! Yay! It's my first Inuyasha fic! 

WARNING: This author is extremely insane, please, if you value your mental health, move on to another fic. Hurry! She'll track you down!

KFPC: **hits WARNING with a frying pan** Don't scare away everyone, oh, btw, I'm Juli-chan's alter ego.

ME: I usually make REALLY long authors notes, it's a bad habit, so I'm going to start this fic right now, before I start talking about what I had for breakfast.

KFPC: OMG! I'm glad you brought that up, guess who I had breakfast with?

ME: The fic is starting now

KFPC: Don't cut me off! I had breakfast with

(Oh yeah! Hi everybodys! I'm Jen-chan, also known as totally-wicked. And this is my

alter-ego, TW *TW waves* I'm editing this story for Juli-chan, who I have known since, like, fifth grade. I'll appear every so often!)

Chapter One*********************************

Kagome entered the classroom. It was her first day at the high school she had been excepted to. She worried constantly. None of her friends were at this high school, and she didn't like the uniform. She couldn't decide what to do with her hair, so she left it down, unlike all the other girls, who had their hair in cute clips and bows. She felt left out already. She took a seat.

A boy entered the classroom. He had long, thick, black hair, even longer than Kagome's. (Jen-chan: *drools*) He had an icy stare that seemed to go through you that made Kagome shiver. She decided that was one person she wasn't going to talk to this year.

"Oh, look at him! Isn't he the hottest thing you ever seen?" A girl next to Kagome asked. (Jen-chan: YES! HE IS AND HE'S MINE SO BACK OFF!)

"I think I know why he's hot, he came straight from hell," Kagome covered her mouth with her hands. She couldn't believe she just said that.

The girl who had said that looked at Kagome as if she had been wearing bright green and bright orange together! (scary) (Jen-chan: Almost as scary as Binky the Clown and Huck Finn! *shivers*) She obviously hadn't been talking to Kagome. Kagome turned bright red, and wanted to slap herself.

Suddenly, the weird boy came up behind her and said, "Kikyo? Is that you? I didn't know you were going to this high school."

"He has a surprisingly sweet voice," Kagome thought. She spun around and was about to tell the boy he had made a mistake when the sensei walked in.

"Settle down, class is starting," the sensei said. 

The boy kept staring at Kagome the entire class. He had taken a seat behind her, and Kagome could feel his eyes. The stare wasn't cold and hard, actually it was warm. But, Kagome had a thousand things running through her head.

__

"What's with this guy? Why is he staring at me? Is he a pervert? Who's Kikyo? Do I look like her? Maybe that's just a weird pickup line. Did I pull my skirt up to high? Can he see too much of my legs?" Kagome thought as she chewed her pencil. She pulled down her skirt and for a second you could see her lower stomach. _"Now he has seen even more of me! Omiegosh, what if he thinks I like him too, and that's why I pulled down my skirt! Oh, my poor pencil, I've been chewing it this whole time!" _(Jen-chan: Poor, poor pencil!)

Whether Kagome knew it or not, she looked extremely paranoid and freaky. Even the sensei was scared to call on her. 

Finally, school was over and the one and only thing on Kagome's mind was getting out of there. 

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Oi, Kikyo" the boy began.

"I'm not Kikyo," Kagome said, trying to stay calm. "I'm Kagome."

The boy was puzzled. What was up with Kikyo, and why was she saying she was Kagome?

"What happened? Did you change your name or something? If you were going to change it, why'd you pick a crappy name?" the boy looked confused.

Kagome was pretty mad. "My name is not Kikyo, it never has, and it never will be."

The boy looked her really close up in the face, close enough to make Kagome blush. (Jen-chan: *faints*)

"You're right, you're not her. She was _PRETTY, _my mistake. Who are you then?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm Kagome," Kagome was getting more and more irritated by the second. 

"Watase wa Inuyasha," Inuyasha said.

"And you made fun of MY name," Kagome half mumbled.

"Bitch," Inuyasha replied.

"What'd you say?!?"

Suddenly, another boy came up from behind Inuyasha.

"Come on Inuyasha, you can flirt on your own time," the boy teased. Inuyasha looked like he was going to eat the guy's babies if he didn't shut up. "Excuse him, pretty lady."

Kagome and Inuyasha just exchanged glares as he was dragged out of the room.

"Why the nerve!" Kagome mumbled. Then Kagome saw a girl a few seats away from her packing up too. The girl was also alone.

__

"This is my chance!" Kagome thought. _"I'll make friends with this girl!"_

Kagome walked over to the girl with a bounce in her step. "Hello, my name is Kagome, what's yours?"

"Sango," Sango looked down for a second. Kagome didn't know what else to say.

"Did anyone here go to your old school?" Kagome finally said.

"Just Miroku and Inuyasha," Sango replied, this time she looked up.

"You know Inuyasha? That jerk I was just talking to? And who's Miroku?" Kagome asked, not leaving time in between the questions for Sango to answer.

Sango looked up at Kagome. "This girl sure has a lot of questions," she thought before replying. "Hai, I know Inuyasha. Miroku has his hair in a short ponytail, and is Inuyasha's perverted friend." (TW: Don't hurt poor Miroku-chan's feelings! Jen-chan: *hits her in the back of the head with her axe's handle* Back off, sister! He's mine and I'm only sharing with people I want to share him with!)

"Oh! That guy! He didn't seem so bad. And Inuyasha seemed like the pervert, he was staring at me all day, it gave me shiver," Kagome reenacted her shiver. "Um, do you happen to know who Kikyo was?"

Sango didn't answer, she just peered out the window. "The sky is dark, it'll rain soon."

"Oh, we better get going then," Kagome said, hoping Sango would walk home with her.

"They say rain is a sign something bad is going to happen," Sango set her focus on the window.

__

"Boy, this girl's serious," Kagome thought. Kagome wanted an answer to her question, but didn't want to annoy Sango, so she started out the door.

"Aren't you going to wait for me?" Sango asked, she held her book bag and was smiling. "I don't things can be really bad if you have friends."

Kagome smiled, "Yeah, that, and misery loves company." (Jen-chan: Tell me about it! It separated me and Juli-chan!)

"True," Sango smiled. The girls headed home. 

Miroku and Inuyasha were standing just outside the school's doorway, trying their best to stay as dry as possible.

Sango and Kagome walked out. Sango rolled her eyes at the sight of the two shivering boys. 

"What's with you two?" she asked. 

Kagome was taping on her cell phone. Her cell phone had email, and the screen said she had none. "You lie!" she yelled a little too loudly. Then she pressed inbox only to find old messages and exclaimed, "Where are you hiding my precious?!?" (Jen-chan: I keep all my friend's e-mail. It's weird.)

Sango spun around and gazed quizzically at her friend. "Kagome-chan, are you okay?"

"No," Kagome continued to murder her cell phone. (All: BWAHAHAHA!)

Suddenly a lightning bolt struck dangerously close to the group. Kagome nearly leaped into Inuyasha's arms. (Jen-chan: Nearly? NEARLY? What? Did she or didn't she?)(ME: Uhshe did?)

"Okay honey," Inuyasha said in a voice normally used on babies. "I'd love to hug you all day long if I didn't hate you."

Kagome blushed so red if you didn't know better you'd think that she was an anime character. (Wait a min) (Jen-chan: Uhhh, Juli-chan? Are you okay?)She instantly jumped away.

"Jerk!" she yelled. Another lightning bolt struck. The four ran inside.

"It's dangerous out there," Miroku said.

"Wow Miroku, gee, I had no idea. What would I do without you?" Inuyasha sarcastically asked. 

Suddenly, another lightning bolt struck and the power went out. Miroku grabbed a small wrist and tugged it to another room. 

Upon entering, he faced the girl with a smile. His eyes had adjusted by now. Then his face curled up in disgust, "Sango! I thought you were Kagome!"

Sango gave the look of death and said, "Sucks for you, huh?"

"Not really, Sango, you have the best ass, but Kagome has the best-" Miroku was smashed on the ground before he could complete his sentence. (TW: HEY! What about me?! Jen-chan: Shut up.)

"HENTAI!" Sango yelled.

^#^#^#*^#^#

Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes finally adjusted and they realized who they were stuck with.

"Not you" Kagome whined.

"Oh yeah, like it's real great for me," Inuyasha growled.

A slight twinge of anger aroused inside Kagome. "Why are you so mean?"

Now there was a question Inuyasha couldn't answer. He remained silent.

"Whatever," Kagome fished around for her cell phone. It didn't take her long to find it, because she had just got it out. The cell phone's dim light lit up her mouth and nose but shadows still surrounded her eyes. Kagome shivered, her socks felt like icicles. (Jen-chan: I HATE cold feet!)

Inuyasha stared at her intently. His icy glare felt like a freezer breeze in the middle of an oven. Kagome shivered once again, this time it wasn't because of her cold socks.

Kagome looked up. Inuyasha felt the anger in her invisible eyes. "Inuyasha stop staring. It's rude."

"I wasn't staring," Inuyasha turned away. He was grateful of the dark, because it concealed his now scarlet face. (Jen-chan: Awwww!)

"Could've fooled me," Kagome's lower lid rose to show her irritation.

Inuyasha shook his head, most likely trying to get rid of some undesired thoughts. (Jen-chan: Naughty, naughty, naughty!)

"Let's look for the others and get out of here."

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

ME: That was really longnone of the other chappies will even compare**sigh** I'll try to write another long oneits just I didn't know when to stop. I'm hoping this fic will be more popular than my lastyeah. If you don't like the story, don't review. **gets no reviews** Okay, let's rephrase that, if you don't like the story, LIE! Minimum Reviews until next chapter: 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I just like to pretend I do. You know, like when guys put on dresses and makeup and act like girls? That's me, only not so creepy.


	2. Attack

Romantic Blooms

Chapter Two, Attack

Author's note: 

ME: Please note I have Fake Spoilers. I only have two, but if anyone likes them I'll add more. I've already written the next chapter and I am sooo embarrassed. And I thought this one was embarrassing! Kikyo will probably come in either the 4th or 5th chapter. And then the fun begins! (Jen-chan: NO!)

KFPC: You cut me off last time! I was about to say-

Chapter 2************************************

"Ow! My boob!" Sango said as her chest knocked against a desk.

"Can I kiss it and make it better?" Miroku said, and you can guess why he was now on the ground.

"Miroku, could you at least try to be civil? We have to find our way out of here." Sango fumbled for the door. Miroku squeezed her ass. Sango was about to hit him.

"Sorry, I was looking for the door!"

"Quit playing around!"

"All right, I'll open the door," Miroku sighed.

"You KNEW where the door was?!" Sango exploded.

"Uh.sorta," Miroku answered. Before Sango could kill him, he opened the door and crawled out.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Inuyasha crawled around the floor in a crab position, for reasons unknown. Kagome crawled around like a normal person, careful not to run into anything. Inuyasha hit his head on a wall.

"Ouchies," he exclaimed. Kagome let out a muffled giggle. "So this is funny huh?"

"You, Inuyasha, said, Ouchies', if that's not funny than what is?"

Kagome crawled some more and then toppled over Inuyasha.

"EEK!"

The lights flashed back on, and Sango and Miroku who were down the hall, ran to them.

"Oh sorry Inuyasha, I'll turn around," Miroku said, acting natural.

"Kagome-chan! Did he try to molest you?" 

"Gimmie a break Sango! Not everyone is a Miroku," Inuyasha yelled, he was extremely embarassed. "And like I'd be the one to molest her, I mean, who's on top of who?"

Kagome lifted herself and retreated. She looked like a helpless rabbit and Inuyasha looked like a wolf.

"Damn," Inuyasha rubbed his tailbone.

Kagome felt a twinge of guilt. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I need someone to help me up," Inuyasha said. Kagome put out a hand. Inuyasha took it. He mumbled a few owws, and Kagome apologized every time.

"I really am sorry," Kagome apologized again.

"It's okay, I bruised it over the summer, it hurts sometimes."

"Oh! I remember that!" Miroku exclaimed. Inuyasha glared at him. It seems that something happened that summer he didn't want Kagome to know about. (Jen-chan: What?)

"Well, we should get going," Sango said, and a confused Kagome nodded in agreement.

After the four had paired off into couples and were walking away, the rain started pouring.

"We better find shelter," Sango told Kagome as she rushed ahead.

Kagome nodded and attempted to follow Sango and failed. The rain rushed violently at her and she was blinded by it. The drops felt like thousands of needles pounding down at great speed. She finally decided to just crouch down on the ground, praying she wasn't in the street 

A hand squeezed her shoulder.

"Oh, Sango-chan! Thank God you're here!" Kagome sat up. The hand's grasp grew tighter. Kagome giggled. The hand didn't stop until it hurt Kagome. "Okay, it's starting to hurt!"

"Do you think I care?!?" a man's voice yelled. Kagome froze, then tried to run. Her clothes felt heavy from the water. The man quickly caught up to her.

"Be a good girl," the man whispered.

"Why isn't anyone around?" Kagome thought. "I know it's raining but aren't there any stores open? Why does this have to happen to me? I didn't even know there were actually people like this!"

"Bad girl," the man grinned. He grabbed Kagome's arms and held her against a wall. "I like your uniform, it's cute. And I can see your bra, but I want to see much more than your bra," the man reached for Kagome's breasts.

"No!" she used all of her strength to wiggle away. She felt so violated she wanted to cry.

"Oh, a feisty one I see," the man gave his same freaky smirk. 

Kagome didn't answer; she couldn't even say "Get away from me!" it seemed her throat had closed up.

"Shhh," he took out a knife.

"Get off of her you bastard!" a voice interrupted. Kagome recognized the voice as Inuyasha's.

"Thank God," Kagome thought. Her heart settled down, and so did the rain. The man sliced Kagome's finger. She winced.

"You filthy son-of-a-bitch," Inuyasha growled. The man let go of Kagome. Inuyasha punched the man until he was cowering in fear. Finally, the guy ran off.

Kagome slid down to the ground. 

"Are you okay Kagome?" Inuyasha crouched down to her level.

"Yeah."

"Tell me if that bastard ever comes near you EVER again," Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Are you bleeding?"

"Just my finger."

"Suck it," Inuyasha said.

"Eww, no!" Kagome cried in disgust.

"Oh you baby," Inuyasha lifted her hand and sucked on her finger. 

Kagome's eyes widened. She was dumbfounded. Inuyasha paused, realizing what he was doing. Then he stopped.

"Thanks," Kagome said. "I better get going."

"I'll walk you home," Inuyasha announced. Kagome was relieved.

Once they reached her house Kagome thanked Inuyasha again.

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" he asked.

"Well, yeah," Kagome hadn't even thought of not going.

"Will you be okay by yourself?" Inuyasha questioned.

Kagome stared at the ground.

"I'll walk you then, okay?"

Kagome smiled and looked directly Inuyasha. He blushed. "Thank you," she said. Then after a while she added, "but I'll be okay."

"You sure?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to ruin popular Inuyasha's reputation to see him walking with Kagome the loser," Kagome mumbled.

"I'm just worried about you."

Kagome's heart melted faster than butter on a frying pan. Finally, she got up the courage to ask, "Why?"

Inuyasha was surprised, he had never really given thought to it, "I want to protect you, that's all."

Kagome's heart felt like a helium balloon. "Okay, then I'll let you walk me to school."

"What do you mean let'? I'M the one who's doing YOU a favor!"

Kagome just giggled.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

ME: Well, uh, yeahI'll try to get my next chapter up sometime this decade. :) Stick with me pleez! (I've written it already, it'll edited soon) The only thing stopping me from putting it up is reviews! I need 30! OR ELSE

KFPC: And she meant accepted! 

***************FAKE SPOILERS***************

~~~~~~A KawaiiFryingPanChick Original~~~~~~

Kikyo comes, and is trampled by a platypus.

This author is sent to a mental institution, is going to sport a straight jacket, put on prescription drugs, and placed into a pillowy soft room. (May actually happen)

Disclaimer: If today were opposite day, I WOULD own Inuyasha.


	3. Gossip

Romantic Blooms

Chapter Three, Gossip

Author's Note:

ME: Dang! You guys got me 30 reviews in like 5 hours! And some people thought I wouldn't get that many!

KFPC: Ahhh, the embarrassing chapter. So embarrassing. I'm ashamed Juli-chan.

ME: We are one of the same.

KFPC: **hits me over the head with a frying pan** SHHH!

Chapter Three***************************************

"So, Kagome-chan, how far have you gone with Inuyasha?" one of Kagome's new friends' asked. 

"I told you I'm not going out with him!" Kagome said for about the millionth time.

The girls didn't listen. "But Kagome-chan! You walk to and from school everyday with him! How do you explain that?"

"Long story," Kagome couldn't tell the girls what happened, she hadn't told anyone. She wanted to tell someone, like Sango, but she didn't want to be overheard and start more rumors.

"Let's start class," the sensei walked in.

She had a feeling these girls actually didn't like her, they just wanted to be friends with her because she dated' Inuyasha, but she was too nice to say anything.

Inuyasha had been unaffected by the rumors. He kept walking with Kagome, and sometimes talked to her in school. Kagome wouldn't have minded but the rumors were ruining her life.

Two girls were whispering. They sat behind Sango, but the classroom was so quiet Kagome could hear them. 

"That Kagome girl who's going with Inuyasha, oh, she is such a whore."

"Yeah, the only reason he goes out with her is because she pleases him," the girl snickered. "If you get what I mean." (Jen-chan: Sounds like DD! A *BEEP* both me and Juli-chan know...)

Kagome felt tears welt up in her eyes but she quickly rubbed them away. Sango kicked the two girls. Kagome forced a smile and returned to her schoolwork. 

After class, Kagome avoided everyone and scurried over to Sango. "Sango-chan! Can you please come over after school? I have something important to tell you!"

"Why don't you tell me on the way home? We can walk together."

Kagome frowned. "Well, uh, Inuyasha is-"

"Oh, I get it, walk with your BOYFRIEND," Sango sneered.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" the entire class stared at Kagome. Kagome's face turned as red as it would if it was scrubbed with a steel wool pad. 

"Just kidding," Sango giggled. "I'll bring the present I wanted to give you."

"Great," Kagome beamed.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

"She got me a present," Kagome thought as she walked with Inuyasha. "I better get her one."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called. 

"Yeah," Inuyasha turned his head and stared at her.

"Can we go into this store? I want to buy something for Sango-chan," Kagome asked sweetly.

"Yeah, sure. In fact, I'll pay!"

"Really?" Kagome gasped.

"No," Inuyasha declared. Kagome was pushed out of happy land.

"Please!" Kagome groveled.

"Oh, all right," Inuyasha pretended to be doing Kagome a big favor. He actually liked spending time with Kagome. (This author has received the annual stating the obvious' award) "Isn't this how couples spend time together?" he thought. "Wait, what am I thinking?" Inuyasha pushed all those thoughts out of his head. (Jen-chan: Naughty is a fun word. It describes a lot!)

Kagome looked around but didn't want to waste Inuyasha's time so she picked out a purse rather quickly. "Okay, we can go now."

"Why Kagome, I didn't know you were a thief!"

"You're so immature," Kagome muttered as she proceeded to checkout.

Kagome handed the lady 1,000-yen and a 500-yen piece, although the purse was only 1,200 yen. "Keep the change."

"You just gave that lady a 300-yen tip you know," Inuyasha pointed out.

"So? If I have money to spare I usually do," Kagome didn't look at Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled in admiration. 

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

"Oh Kagome-chan I love it!" Sango cried out excitedly. "Now you open yours!"

Kagome reached in her blue party bag and pulled out a bra.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome said in her this is bad but I approve' voice.

"Isn't it cute!" Sango grinned. "I've seen your boring bras in gym class. You need this one. Try it on!" (Jen-chan: Sounds like DD! 'Cept I'm pretty sure Kagome doesn't stuff her bras.)

"Wellokay," Kagome said doubtfully. 

Once Kagome had changed, Sango got out a Polaroid camera. "Strike a pose!" (And then Sango ripped off her mask and revealed she was Miroku.) Sango looked at the picture. "It's developing, we'll check later."

"Okay," Kagome sat down on her bed.

"So what'd you bring me here for?" Sango asked casually. 

Kagome told her the entire story. "And that's why I walk with Inuyasha."

"Oh my gosh, you're okay right?" Sango cried. "Kagome-chan, who else have you told?"

"No one. Why?"

"Well, you do hang out with a bunch of girls," Sango pointed out.

"So? They're weird," Kagome said. And that was that. (Jen-chan: Sounds like DD!)

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking to school in silence. Inuyasha was telling himself to think of something to say. Kagome beat him to it.

"Inuyasha, have you heard those rumors?" Kagome asked. She didn't see how he couldn't; they were all over the school.

"What rumors?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh. umm" Kagome began. This was way too embarrassing. "Hey look we're at school!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her attempt to change the subject. 

"See you then," he walked towards class.

When Kagome got in to class, the picture of her and Sango greeted her.

"You brought it to school?" Kagome gasped. 

"Well, we got so caught up in your story we didn't get to see it," Sango pointed out.

"Okay, but put it away before someone sees," Kagome whispered. Sango obeyed.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

After class, when Kagome was walking out of school to meet up with Inuyasha, her other friends confronted her. 

"Kagome-chan! Look at the bulletin board!"

Kagome didn't even know her school had a bulletin board. She sighed, figuring they had made cheerleading or the lead role in a school play or something else stupid. 

But when Kagome arrived, she saw her picture being taken down by someone, she couldn't see whom because of the crowd that had gathered.

"OhGod," she sputtered. The crowd separated after the picture was taken down. 

Kagome started asking random people who took it down but they didn't know. She was getting desperate. 

"Sango-chan, did you take down my picture?"

"What picture?"

"Never mind," Kagome said. Then she spotted Miroku behind Sango. "Miroku! Do you know who took down my picture?"

"What's going on?" Inuyasha came from behind Kagome.

"Yeah, I saw him. It was me."

"What picture?" Sango repeated.

"Can I have it back?" Kagome asked. 

"No this one is going on my bedroom wall!" Miroku teased. 

"Let me see the picture," Inuyasha said coolly.

"Why Inuyasha, you're a naughty boy," Miroku flashed the picture. Inuyasha blushed, snatched it, and gave it to Kagome.

"Oh, that picture! I could've sworn it was in my purse!" Sango fished around her purse as if she thought she could find the picture in front of her in there.

Kagome was glad it was over with.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Inuyasha walked home alone. Kagome had decided today she'd walk with Sango and that Inuyasha should still walk her tomorrow because the weather forecast said it might rain.

What neither Inuyasha nor Kagome knew was that their walks home intersected. Kagome saw Inuyasha was about to call out to him when Sango clasped a hand over her mouth and hid behind a building.

Kagome nearly jumped 5 feet in the air. "Sango-chan! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"Sorry! That must've scared you! Sorry, sorry! But listen!" Sango said. Kagome nodded and did as she was told.

A boy was conversing with Inuyasha.

"So do you really go out with Kagome?" he asked.

"No." Inuyasha declare. "Don't EVEN associate me with her."

Kagome boiled with anger. "That jerk," Kagome muttered. Uh, Sango-chan, I'll come to your house in the morning. I want to walk to school with you."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

End Note:

ME: I spent like 5 minutes (gasp) figuring out yen, and it's probably wasted, because nobody knows the currency of yen most likely. And my comp doesn't have a yen signwahhh!

KFPC: Juli-chan, you used the cheap 1 yen=1 cent. You're loco.

ME: Hey, no second languages on my watch.

KFPC: But you use "-chan" and "sensei"

ME: Shut up you're totally off subject.

KFPC: Forgive her, it isn't her fault she's stupid. And I need 50+ reviews or else no more chapters! If I get more than 50, I'll be so happy I'll write about 50 chapters and post them like now. So review!!!!

***********Fake Spoilers***********

~~~~~a KawaiiFryingPanChick original~~~~~~

Sango joins the rap group, Filthy Slores (Slore=slut whore) (Jen-chan: Ooo! Nice one! Like nerk [nerd+jerk] and chimbo [cheerleading bimbo]!)

Kikyo dies of spam OD

Miroku starts his period and gets PMS (Jen-chan: I had to add the PMS part!)

This author is wins the 'having the worst fanfictions in the world' award (may actually happen)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, sure, god has a sense of humor but he's not that MEAN!


	4. Prelude to Darkness

Romantic Blooms

Chapter Four, Prelude to Darkness

ME: Uh hey, I'm actually writing this on Thanksgiving, so you can see how long I wait to post. (Actually I finished this like a year later) You know, I could never be famous, because I'd be the only famous person in the world who asked for my fan's email and emailed them too much. Oh! And email me--------- Sakuratree23@yahoo.com

KFPC: You are soo pathetic.

Chapter Four***************************************************

Kagome was ready for school. She spotted Inuyasha through. She frowned. Part of her wanted her to run out and go with him. The other part told her to stay where she was. She felt like she was wearing one shoe underwater. Kagome forced herself away from the window and she exited through the back door.

Kagome ran towards Sango's house, not stopping to catch her breath. Running calmed her down. As she approached Sango's front door, Sango ran out to greet her.

"Good Morning! You ready?" Sango asked cheerfully. 

"Yeah," Kagome said with a lot less excitement. 

"What's wrong?" Sango questioned.

"Nothing," Kagome replied.

"Is it about that gossip?" Sango asked. "They always do that to the popular people, especially girls. Don't worry."

"I'm not popular? Am I?"

"Sure you are. Look at all the friends you have!" Sango exclaimed.

Kagome nodded and cheered up a little. She tried not to feel bad about ditching Inuyasha. He deserved it, he was so mean the day before. 

When the two girls arrived at school, girls surrounded Kagome. 

"Kagome-chan! Where's Inuyasha?" they asked. They were used to Kagome and Inuyasha always walking together.

"It's not like I'm chained to him, I wanted to walk with Sango-chan," Kagome explained.

"Oh my gosh! You guys broke up?" A girl called out. All the girls gasped.

"Kagome-chan, I'm so, so, sorry, if you need to talk to someone, I'm always here," one girl said.

"We can be your little support group!" another chimed in. 

Kagome rolled her eyes and took her seat. "Uh, we never went out. How could we break up?"

"Oh, Kagome-chan, you're in denial, it's so sad!"

"Uh, talk to you after class," a very uncomfortable Sango said as she darted for her own seat.

The sensei walked in. Guilt filled Kagome's body. Inuyasha still wasn't there. She chewed on her pencil. (Jen-chan: There you go killing the pencil again, Juli-chan!)

The sensei called role and started class. 

Suddenly Inuyasha walked in. The entire class stared at him. He looked more irritated and cold than ever. Kagome wished she had a rock to crawl under.

"_I didn't know he'd be late_," Kagome told herself. It didn't make her feel any better.

"You're late," the sensei said. He erased off Inuyasha's name off of absent. 

"Gee really?" Kagome heard Inuyasha mutter as he took his seat. Inuyasha leaned in towards Kagome. "I wonder why."

Kagome remained still and tried her best to pay attention. She would tell him everything after school. 

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Class had ended, and Kagome groaned. She still didn't want to explain why she ditched Inuyasha.

Inuyasha scowled at her as she got her things together. He approached Kagome. "So, I think you owe me an apology."

"Don't talk to me Inuyasha, someone might associate you with me," Kagome said.

Inuyasha paused. _"How'd she know that?" _he asked himself.

Kagome left and so did her group of friends.

"So **you** dumped **him**?" one asked.

Kagome just shook her head. They'd never get it. She departed from the group of girls and met up with Sango. 

"Kagome-chan! You broke up with Inuyasha?" Sango teased.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "He's pretty peeved."

"He deserves it if you ask me," Sango said. "He was so cold."

"THANK YOU!" Kagome half yelled. "At least you understand."

"Guess who?" A voice said as he pinched the girls' butts.

"MIROKU! You're the only person in the world who instead of covering eyes pinches butts!" Sango yelled.

"Oh come on Sango, you act like that's a **bad**thing," Miroku replied with a fresh slap mark on his face. Sango and Kagome glared. "Oh, and Kagome, Inuyasha wants to talk to you."

"He does?" Kagome froze. "Why?"

"I'm just the messenger," Miroku shrugged.

"Uh, I got to, uh, cook dinner, uh, tell him I'm busy, bye!" Kagome ran off. Once she was far away enough though, she regretted it. Walking alone still scared her, even though that attack had been a while ago. She tried to blend in with other groups of school kids.

Kagome tripped and scraped her knee. It didn't feel that bad until she saw it was bleeding.

__

"This has got to be the worst day ever," Kagome thought. But then she thought of the recent bad days she had been having. _"Okay, scratch that, but this is still nonetheless, a bad day."_

"So you're her," A female voice said. 

Kagome looked up, "What?"

"Nothing," A girl who looked shockingly similar to Kagome replied.

"Who are you?" Kagome questioned.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," the girl turned around and walked away.

"Weird," Kagome mumbled to herself.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called from behind her. Kagome realized he must've followed her.

"What?" Kagome snapped.

"How'd you know I said I didn't want to be associated with you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I overheard you tell someone," Kagome replied.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha said. Kagome whirled around. 

__

"What's with him?" Kagome asked herself.

"I accept your apology," Kagome said rather formally. 

"Do you want me to walk home with you?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Kagome lied. "I don't need you."

"But I want to walk with you," Inuyasha said.

Kagome's face heated up and her heart started floating again. She remained still until her body told her she need to stand up and say something. Kagome had no idea what to say.

"I lied," she began.

"I forgive you, so did I," Inuyasha said.

"When did you?" Kagome questioned.

"I don't care if I'm associated with you, I was just a little mad."

"Huh? You were mad?"

"You didn't know?" An irritated Inuyasha asked,

Kagome thought for a second before shaking her head.

"You blew me off and walked with Sango."

"Oh, yeah," Kagome remembered. "So?"

Inuyasha just looked extremely angry. "Well, I was doing you such a HUGE favor, boosting your popularity and all."

"Is that so?" Kagome began.

Away from the two's view point, the same mysterious girl chuckled. "They have no idea what they're in for," she said to herself. "Enjoy it while you can girlie, I'm taking my man back." A smug smile formed on her lips. 

Kagome walked home with Inuyasha, completely clueless of what was about to happen to her reputation.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

ME: MWAHAHAHA! I hope you've enjoyed your fluff, because there will be a lot less of it in the next chapters!

KFPC: You can right stuff besides fluff? Amazing!

ME: NoI can'tbut I can try!

KFPC: One again, you are pathetic.

*****FAKE SPOILERS***** (back again you poor fools!)

~~~A KawaiiFryingPanChick original~~~

This becomes a Kikyo/Inuyasha fic, and in the end the author gives away free toasters (i'm still not over toasters) (Jen-chan: God damn toasters! *nurses burnt hand*)

Rumiko Takahashi kills this writer for ruining her masterpiece and stealing Inuyasha on several occasions (Hmm...could happen)

This author realizes Reality (May happen, not likely) (Jen-chan: It won't.)

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I bet you're all surprised.


	5. The Mysterious Girl

Romantic Blooms

Chapter Five, The Mysterious Girl

Author's Note:

ME: This isn't edited, because Jen-chan won't review if she edits it! Anyway, I have to basically break my arm just so I won't do a parody of this chapter called "The Mysterious Squirrel" where all the fake spoilers come true. (EXCEPT the Kikyo/Inuyasha thing, I'd be eaten alive) 

KFPC: I could break that arm for you

ME: I'm good.

KFPC: You sure?

ME: Positive. Now let's start the fic before I start writing that parody! (Tapes arm to chair)

Chapter Five****************************************************

Kagome had just entered her house. She slipped off her shoes and coat then headed upstairs towards her room. Once she was there she picked up the phone and dialed Sango's number.

"Hello?" an older woman's voice answered.

"Hello, this is Kagome, may I please speak with Sango-chan?" Kagome politely asked.

"She's not here right now, may I take a message?" the woman asked. 

Kagome politely refused and said good bye. She wondered whom else she could call. 

"Inuyasha?" Kagome thought. "No, that'd be too weird." She wished she would've asked him on the way home but her she lost her head then. She chipped off fingernail polish since she didn't have a pencil around. She lay down on her bed to think. 

Finally Kagome tried Sango's cell. No answer. She realized she might as well just try Inuyasha. Kagome dialed his number and was relieved when no one answered.

"I should ask for his cell number," she thought.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

"Oh, I'm so embarrassed," a girl giggled. She twirled a long black hair around her finger.

"So, Kagome, what did you come here to tell me?" a boy asked.

"Well.." the girl began. "I want to out with you!"

"Huh?" the guy replied. "What about Inuyasha?"

"What about Inuyasha?" the girl repeated in a harsh tone.

"Then, yes."

"Oh, goody," the girl said with fake enthusiasm. "Come to my house, you can walk me to school."

The bewildered boy walked away and the cheery girl waved.

"Now the fun begins," the girl chuckled.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Kagome looked out her window to see if Inuyasha was waiting out there yet. She didn't see Inuyasha but she did see a boy from her school. She put on her shoes and jacket then went out to him.

"You ready?" he asked, he seemed very happy.

"For what?" Kagome asked.

"School silly," the boy responded and continued to look joyful.

"Yeah, I'm going with Inuyasha," Kagome explained.

"But yesterday, in that alley, you asked me out and then said I should walk you to school."

"What alley? Huh? I didn't do that."

"You know, the alley behind the coffee shop," the boy began.

"No, she doesn't know," Inuyasha answered for Kagome.

"Oh, okay," the boy ran away in fear of Inuyasha.

"You asked him out?" Inuyasha asked Kagome in a what-is-wrong-with-you voice.

"No!" Kagome yelled. "He's just weird. Oh, Inuyasha, what's your cell phone number?"

"I don't have one," he responded in a let's-leave-it-at-that voice.

"How do you manage?" a shocked Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shrugged and started walking.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

When Kagome arrived at school the normal two girls were talking about her and that boy. Kagome had learned to ignore it so she to went straight to her seat. The girls approached Inuyasha.

"So is she two-timing you?" one asked.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"You don't know?" the other asked. "She asked out another guy!" 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and took his seat.

"What?" one began. "You don't care?"

"Not really," Inuyasha replied. "All you guys seem to do is talk bad about Kagome, don't you have a life?"

The girls looked pissed off while they took their seats.

Kagome looked at Sango's seat and realized it was empty.

"I'll try to call her again," she thought.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Kagome dialed Sango's house. This time Sango picked up.

"Sango?" Kagome said into the telephone.

"Yeah," Sango said. She didn't sound too good.

"Are you okay?" Kagome began. "You weren't at school today."

"Yeah, I'll be there tomorrow," Sango coughed.

"Don't push yourself. Get well soon," Kagome totally forgot what she wanted to ask Sango.

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Sango said.

"Bye," Kagome hung up.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

"Kagome?" a boy asked. He was standing in a dark alley behind the coffee shop. It was a little dim, but the face that was talking to him was identical to Kagome's.

"Yes?" the girl replied. "So what's your answer?"

"I don't know, didn't you just ask some guy out yesterday? And Inuyasha, don't you like him?" 

"Inuyasha would NEVER go out withme," the girl stammered. "And that other guy, he was just using me for my body." 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know," the boy said sadly. "If that's the case, then yes."

"Oh! I'm so happy!" the girl didn't sound like she was so happy'. But she still hugged the boy. "Meet me at my house in the morning."

The girl waved and grinned as the confused boy walked away.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Kagome was ready for school, but since it was drizzling and was cold she decided to stay inside until Inuyasha arrived. She was glancing out the window constantly. A dark figure was waiting so she rushed out, but once she saw who the person was she was extremely confused.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome tried to be polite as possible.

"You told me to walk you to school, remember yesterday at that alley behind the coffee shop?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kagome said, and her face showed she spoke the truth.

"Remember? Yesterday at six o'clock? And you hugged me?" the boy leaned in to hug Kagome.

"Huh?" Kagome said out loud as the boy squeezed her. 

Suddenly, Inuyasha came out of nowhere. He split the two up. 

"What's going on?"

"Don't ask me," Kagome replied hiding behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at the guy. 

"What's your story?"

"Yesterday, Kagome, she asked me out"

"I did not!" Kagome yelled.

"Well if it wasn't you it was your twin," the boy said.

"Let's go," he pulled Kagome away with a weird look on his face. Once they were far enough away he asked, "Did you really ask him out?"

"No!"

Inuyasha turned and walked away, leaving Kagome to have to run to catch up. 

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Kagome went over towards Sango's seat once she got to school.

Kagome remembered the strange girl who looked like her. Then she remembered the boy's words. _Well if it wasn't you it was your twin'_

"Wait," she murmured to herself. "They couldn't be the same person, could they? But why, why would that girl do that?"

"Uh, Kagome-chan?" Sango said after a while.

"Oh, sorry," Kagome said returning to reality. "Say, Sango-chan, do you happen to know anyone who looks like me?"

Sango shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Actually, I do."

"Who?" Kagome urged.

"Kikyo" Sango murmured.

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Sango-chan, who was Kikyo?"

"Inuyasha's ex," Sango explained.

"Sango-chan! You're walking me home tonight!" Kagome said, then turned around. "Is that okay with you Inuyasha?"

"Do what you want," he replied.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Kagome paid little to no attention to class. She was too busy figuring out what to do about Kikyo. She wondered if she'd ask anyone else out and who. Kagome knew she had to stop her, but how? She remembered that Kikyo always asked them out at the alley behind the coffee shop, and she asked out the last boy at six, right after school. Kagome figured she'd go with Sango after school, and see if Kikyo did it again.

Once class was over she basically grabbed Sango and ran. 

"Where are we going?" Sango asked.

"You'll see," Kagome replied.

Kagome would've run straight there, but Sango made her stop. 

"We got to get there!" Kagome said.

"If the boys going to be there from **our **school he's going to have to get there too, it's not like he'll teleport." 

"Okay," Kagome reluctantly waited.

Once the two girls got there, Kikyo already had a guy with her.

"Who is it?" Kagome whispered to Sango.

"Inu-Inuyasha," Sango stuttered.

"Oh! I better go split them up!" 

Sango held Kagome back. "Kagome-chan, don't you want to know if Inuyasha will accept?"

"Eh?"

"Then you'll know how Inuyasha feels about you, and, if he rejects you, you can say it was Kikyo. No embarrassment, nothing. It's fool proof! I'm starting to wish I had a twin." (Actually, this would be REALLY cool, I wanna twin!)

"No, I don't think" Kagome began. Sango hushed her as she eavesdropped on the conversation.

"What about those other guys you asked out?" Inuyasha asked.

"I wanted to make sure you could show me off to your friends, I know how guys want other guys to like their girlfriends."

"Those weren't my friends," Inuyasha said.

"Well, I'm not good with judging who you hang out with," Kikyo explained, trying to be smooth as possible.

"Something isn't right here," Inuyasha thought. "Nothing is right here"

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

ME: Yeah, yeah, leaves you at the edge of you seat don't it? Okay, no it doesn't but uh**runs in circles**

KFPC: **wakes up from nap** Is it over?

ME: Yeah, hey, wait, you were asleep!?! **still running in circles**

KFPC: **hits me over the head with a frying pan** Happy Easter! Hope you like cheese! **falls back asleep**

ME: OkeeeeLet's just go to the fake spoilers. And SNOWFIRE, I want to answer you SOOO BAD but uh, where? Should I post it here? Do you have an email? (Mine of course is **points to flashing board** Sakuratree23@yahoo.com!) Do you have a story where I could respond by reviewing? TELL ME!!

*************Fake Spoilers***************

~~~~a KawaiiFryingPanChick original~~~~

Kikyo is swallowed by a gianormous (I love my fake words) lunch box

This author actually does her algebra (It'll happen **wink wink nudge nudge**)

Pandas steal Kagome (COME BACK HERE!)

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, the pandas stole it along with everything else


	6. Revealed Past

Romantic Blooms

Chapter Six, Revealed Past

Author's Note:

ME: Ah, the lost chapter. At least most of it (besides the beginning and end) was lost over last summer but unfortunately for you I found it in a box labeled crap'. I promise the next chapter will be better, but for now, courage.

Chapter Six*************************************************

"Kikyo? Why are you doing this? Is there an actual point?" Inuyasha blinked at her, he was confused to say the least. 

"Huh? How did you know?" Kikyo tilted her head slightly to the side. "I was perfect! The alley was dark and I had already fooled two guys!"

"Yeah whatever, you're a bad actress," Inuyasha leaned against a brick wall, allowing his bangs to cover his eyes. He didn't have time for these kinds of games.

"This is your fault you know," Kikyo stared directly into his eyes.

"Okay how? Now I'm completely confused," Inuyasha brushed his hair out of his face.

******************What happened last summer**********************

Class had been dismissed and everywhere kids were chattering. This was the last they would be going to school together, they all where going to different high schools depending on their intelligence and money. Many friendships would be broken, they'd say they'd keep in touch but would most likely would not. It was a day of excitement and sadness.

At some point in time someone decided there should be a going away party. This of course brought up the question of where?' Someone who was obviously not very intelligent shouted the mall!' Everyone was tired of thinking since they had just finished school, so they didn't say any other options nor did they reject the idea.

There is a problem with the mall, because meeting a lot of people there is near impossible and it's difficult to find a single thing that didn't cost money. Also, if you don't arrange where to meet, you might as well not go. But apparently, everyone was being an idiot that day.

"Kikyo! Are you going to the mall after you go home and change?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hai! Will you be there as well?" Kikyo asked.

"Yeah. Well, see you soon," Inuyasha replied as he ran home. This was probably the last he'd see of Kikyo, them going to different schools, but it hadn't sunk in, so he was really quite happy.

"I'm leaving!" Inuyasha yelled. No one seemed to care. He just shrugged and left. 

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Once Inuyasha had arrived at the mall, he realized how dumb he had been. He was more likely to find an affordable shirt at the mall than Kikyo. Not knowing what else to do, he went over to the food court.

The food court had towering stools that seemed as tall as a person did. You could prove yourself sitting on one of those stools, and you felt good being that high too. Of course Inuyasha chose to sit on one of those stools, and he later came to regret it.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled and waved. He had somehow managed to find Sango too, and even though he was very happy about that, Sango was not. Or at least, that would be her answer if you asked her.

"Hey," Inuyasha towered over them in his stool. "It's amazing how cool it is just to tower over people," Inuyasha thought.

"Hey have you seen Kikyo?" Sango asked.

"Nope, I was about to ask you guys."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Kikyo arrived at the mall. Once she had realized she would have to search for Inuyasha, she started wandering around the mall. She had been wandering for about an hour before she actually went into a store. 

Of course, Kikyo stopped in just about the only store she really ever went to. Whether she knew it or not, she was a very easy target. Kikyo made her way towards the back of the store, stopping occasionally to look at something cute.

As Kikyo reached the very back of the store, she notice a door that said EMPLOYEES ONLY, which was her signal to leave, until suddenly, she was pulled in.

"Eek! Who are you?!?" Kikyo yelled. The room was silent and dark, which was not a good combination.

Kikyo felt her skirt being ripped off.

"What the hell? Are you Inuyasha?" 

"Yes."

Then suddenly, Kikyo was pushed out of the room, revealing her half-naked body to the whole store.

"This is not happening!" Kikyo yelled.

Kikyo attempted to go back into the EMPLOYEES ONLY door, but after finding it was locked, she pounded on it. Sales clerks silently asked themselves who let the crazy girl in?' Finally, Kikyo must have realized how stupid she looked, grabbed a pair of jeans and ran into the dressing room.

Kikyo bought the overpriced pair of jeans and left the store on a killing spree. And her target was Inuyasha. Her cell phone rang, and she almost didn't pick it up in her rage, but the ringing was annoying her.

"What?" she yelled into the phone.

"Hello Kikyo," the voice said. "I'm at the food court, but don't bother me. I couldn't stand to look at your face again."

Kikyo assumed it was Inuyasha and started towards the food court.

She automatically found Inuyasha on one of the tall stools.

"He would be immature enough to be on one of those," Kikyo said rather loudly, even though she intended to only say it to herself. She smirked. Inuyasha had made himself an easy target.

Now let me take this time to say how angry Kikyo must've been. She was too angry to have common sense. Like Inuyasha would be stupid enough to give away his location when he knew Kikyo would just come after him. Also, the number that had called her cell phone was a private number'. Why would Inuyasha leave his number secret if he were going to say who he was? Well, Kikyo never thought about that. The only thing Kikyo had on her mind was killing Inuyasha.

Kikyo ran up and pushed Inuyasha out of his seat. His cell phone went flying. Inuyasha was hurt so badly he didn't want to stand up.

"What did you do that for?" when Inuyasha looked up he was surprised to see who had pushed him over. "Kikyo?"

Kikyo went after the cell phone and heaved it hard on the ground again, causing people around her to jump at the loud crashing.

"I HATE YOU INUYASHA!" Kikyo ran off, crying so much it was hard to breathe.

"Thatweird," Sango muttered after a few seconds.

"What did you do?" Miroku stared down at Inuyasha as he fought to stand up.

"I didn't do nothing!" Inuyasha yelled.

"That means you DID do SOMETHING," Miroku said. "What'd you do? Touch her like this?" He squeezed Sango's butt.

Sango slapped him. "Who gave you permission to do that?" Miroku ignored her.

"No! I'm not a pervert like you Miroku! I didn't do anything, I swear!" Inuyasha finally stood up, he winced at the pain in his back. He most likely had broken or bruised his tailbone.

Kikyo and Inuyasha hadn't spoken since then, and, needless to say, Kikyo was never allowed back into that mall.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

"Why'd you do that at the mall?" Kikyo asked.

"Do what?" Inuyasha asked._ "You _were the one who did something at the mall."

"But before that, you stole my skirt and then you called my cell"

"How could I have called you? You broke my cell phone!"

"Before that! When you broke up with me!"

"I never broke up with you!"

"Huh?" Kikyo looked confused. Then a sly smile crossed over her face. "Then, are we still together, Inuyasha?"

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

(Jen-chan: Konnichiwa minna-san! Miss me? *hears crickets chirping, tumbleweed blows past* HEY! Well, anyway, I think that Kikyo got what she deserved [sorta], but this has got to be too evil! Agree with me!)

KFPC: So you decided to have another predictable cliffy?

ME: Shut up! You're so mean to me! My cliffy waspathetic, but at least it uhmade sense!

KFPC: It made sense?

ME: Ah, Fake Spoilers, you'll save me, won't you? **puppy eyes**

***Fake Spoilers***

~~A KawaiiFryingPanChick original~~

Polar bears kidnap Kikyo, everyone rejoices, then they return her (bastards!)

Inuyasha turns into a magical fish that grants wishes (I wanna a pony!)

Whoever dubs Inuyasha stops having Kaede fit at least 500 ye's in a sentence (Sorry folks, it'll never happen)

(Jen-chan: I got one! Kagome goes and wears, WHAT?! Can it be? Jeans?! Holy CRAP!)

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha wowI betcha never expected that.


	7. All's Fair in Love and War

Romantic Blooms  
Chapter Seven, All's fair in Love and War  
  
Author's (LOOONG) Note:  
ME: Mwahahahaha! I have returned, but unfortunately, my alter-ego hasn't :(  
  
SS: Did you kill her?  
  
ME: No! She ran away! I mean er...she took a day off.  
  
SS: Smooth.  
  
ME: Shaddap! Oh, and btw, this is Shi Shi the panda from the San Diego zoo! And if anyone asks about a missing panda you haven't heard anything about it...Well since he's here, I've decided to do something fun!  
  
SS: Does this involve burning anything?  
  
ME: No, I lost the lighter. So we're answering letters, from you!!! (NOTE: Not actual letters)  
  
Letter: Dear kawaiifryingpanchick,  
Your author notes are stupid. Just write your freakin' story.  
  
ME: That's not a question!!!  
  
Letter #2: Dear Kfpc,  
hahahaha...I love your fake spoilers and author's notes!!!  
  
ME: Is there a person who likes my entire story?  
  
**Silence, except crickets chirping**  
  
ME: I love you Mr. Cricket!!!!  
  
Cricket: **silent**  
  
SS: Now you're just plain making excuses to make a long author's note.  
  
Chapter Seven******************************************************  
  
Inuyasha stammered, searching his mind for an answer both his conscience and brain could agree on.  
  
Well, Inuyasha? Kikyo folded her arms against her chest.  
  
_ Oh my gosh Inuyasha! How are you going get yourself out of this one? _ Kagome thought.  
  
Now that I think about it... Sango began. They haven't actually broken up.  
  
That's...that's...not right, Kagome finished.  
  
He'll figure his way out of this, Miroku popped up out of nowhere. (SS: I thought he died...ME: NO! Jen-chan: NO! you mean I haven't killed/made him my sex-slave him yet? Yes, the sex-slave was a joke.)  
  
Miroku! What're you doing here? Kagome said.  
  
I heard a certain girl was asking out guys back here, Miroku said. Damn...and I wanted it to be Kagome so badly.  
  
Sango punched him.  
  
Ow! Just kidding! Miroku winced. Gosh, Sango, if you're gonna be jealous at least try to hide it!  
  
Yeah, that's what I am, Sango said sarcastically. Not like I couldn't get any guy in school.  
  
Now you're just being mean.  
  
Kagome smiled at the two, then focused her attention on Kikyo and Inuyasha again.  
  
We aren't still together, that ended a long time ago. I think you already know that though, Kikyo, so what are you getting at? Inuyasha asked, he sounded quite irritated.  
  
Sango and Miroku heard what Inuyasha said and were now listening.   
  
Let's get back together Inuyasha. We had a great thing that was ruined unfortunately, but that's in the past, Kikyo said. I still like you Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha looked surprised. I already have a girlfriend!   
  
He does? Kagome asked.  
  
Nah, it's a typical guy excuse. Doesn't hurt the girls feeling yet the guy doesn't have to out with her, Miroku explained.  
  
That's mean! Sango exclaimed. But kinda sweet...him considering the girls feelings and all...  
  
Oh really? Kikyo asked. What's her name?  
  
Uh...you wouldn't know her, she goes to my school.  
  
Great! Than I can meet her! Kikyo grinned.  
  
What? You don't go to my school.  
  
I do now, I signed up yesterday. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, Kikyo walked away leaving a dumbfounded Inuyasha.  
  
You're a bad liar Inuyasha, Miroku pointed out.  
  
Inuyasha whirled around.  
  
We heard it ALL, Kagome said.  
  
It wasn't a total lie...I don't have a girlfriend, but I like somebody, Inuyasha's eyes met Kagome's. Her heart pounded so loud that it blocked out all other sound.  
  
  
The next morning Inuyasha was late to class.  
  
This is the second time you've been late to class! Go out into the hall! the sensei shouted. Inuyasha obeyed. Kagome passed Sango a neatly folded note.  
  
Sango-chan,  
Ask Inuyasha if he wants 2 go out with me.  
  
Sango immediately wrote back.  
  
You like him!?  
  
NO! But...I think he likes me...  
  
Okay then...  
  
Sango, whos seat was near to Inuyasha, placed a note on Inuyasha's desk that read:  
  
Would you go out with Kagome-chan?  
  
  
In the hallway, Inuyasha noticed Kikyo as she was walking into his classroom.   
  
You're even in my class!?! Inuyasha asked.  
  
I have connections, Kikyo smirked.  
  
It's not good to be late on the first day.  
  
Kikyo gave Inuyasha a look. Better late than never.  
  
Inuyasha had never really given thought to that expression, but now he did. And that expression isn't always true. In fact, in the situation he had now it was not true, not true at all.  
  
Hello! Class this is our new student! the sensei said. She told me not to make a big deal out of this, so I'll let her go ahead and take her seat.  
  
Kikyo took a seat in the very rear of the class, but not before snatching up Sango's note. Surprisingly, neither Kagome nor Sango noticed. Kikyo carefully unfolded the note so no one would hear. She gave a sly grin then wrote on the note in her best Inuyasha handwriting:  
  
Probably not.  
  
Inuyasha was allowed back into the room a few minutes later. He refused to meet eyes with either Kagome or Kikyo.   
  
Then, the end of the day came. Half of the class gathered around Kikyo's desk.   
  
Hey! You're the girl who asked me out! a guy exclaimed.  
  
And you never came! Kikyo frowned, only Kagome and Sango noticed how incredibly fake it looked.  
  
But you said you were Kagome!  
  
Oh my! Look at your bracelet! Kikyo ignored the boy and started talking to one of Kagome's friends. It's very pretty.  
  
Thank you, the girl smiled. My friend Kagome-chan gave it to me.  
  
Kikyo scowled for half a second before saying, Oh! Kagome! I met her yesterday! She seemed nice, where is she?  
  
The girl pointed towards Kagome who was packing up.  
  
Hey, Kagome, there's a piece of paper on the paper on the floor next you! Kikyo smiled. Please pick it up.  
Kagome automatically recognized the note. She nodded and then picked it up. Instead of throwing it away she read it.  
  
Inuyasha approached Kagome.  
  
  
  
Kagome whirled around. I'm going home. Alone.  
  
Sango chased after her friend.  
  
Sango-chan, my chest hurts...I think I'm sick...  
  
Sango frowned.  
  
I'll walk you home, okay?  
  
Tears burned Kagome's eyes.  
  
Kagome-chan! What's wrong? Sango asked.  
  
Inuyasha rushed over.  
  
Kagome's knees gave up and before she knew it she was on the ground. Kagome blacked out.  
  
The note fell out of her pocket. Sango picked it up and read it.  
  
  
  
Author's other long note:  
  
ME: Yey! I finally finished it!  
  
KFPC: What's going on here?  
  
ME: Welcome back! When you ran away...er...left, Shi Shi and I wrote a chapter cuz I had put it off too long.  
  
KFPC: What lessons have we learned? Never put off something for tomorrow which you could put off all together!!! See what happens when you disobey me! You end up with short and crappie chapters!  
  
ME: Now don't say that, I mean look at chapter six girlie.  
  
SS: Ooo! She-bo!!!  
  
EVERYONE: **stares**  
  
SS: I'll leave now...  
  
KFPC: Here are the equally as stupid Fake Spoilers  
  
Fake Spoilers  
  
~~A KawaiiFryingPanChick Julia Original~~  
  
[Section removed, when the little men in the computer received these fake spoilers they automatically burned two of them on account that their religion forbids them to let anything that incredibly stupid be posted on the internet. The third one was just left out because it made no sense and fifteen out of the ten words were misspelled on account that Julia is in fact an idiot.(KFPC: 15/10? That takes skill!)]  
  
  



	8. Stolen Goods

  
  
IMPORTANT: IF AT ALL POSSIBLE, please read this at This version includes html ff.net doesn't understand, but easyjournal does. You can leave a message there too. Well, that's all.  
  
  
  
Romantic Blooms  
Chapter 8, Stolen Goods  
  
Author's iApologetic/i Note:  
  
ME: Oh...my gawd. How long as it been? Forever, that's about how long I think.   
  
KFPC: Oh no! After being imprisoned for so long the evil one has returned!  
  
ME: I don't think anyone still reads this. Anyway, I'm going to finish this story off by chapter 10.  
  
KFPC: Only just a little more suffering...then all will be well...  
  
Chapter Eight**************************************************  
  
Sango bellowed. How could you just leave this lying around?  
  
Leave what? Inuyasha asked. Sango thrust the note into his hand. Inuyasha unfolded the note and blushed at the message. I-I've never seen that before.  
  
It was on your desk, Kikyo turned the corner. I can't believe her, Kikyo flicked her hand at Kagome. I mean, getting so distressed over a probably not' from a guy? Puh-leeze.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her with stone-cold eyes. Did you write this? Kikyo nodded. Inuyasha bent down and picked up Kagome. Well, I'm going to carry her home... Inuyasha trailed off.  
  
Kikyo exclaimed but Inuyasha didn't turn around. I guess you picked her then...huh? I haven't given up though!  
  
Shut up Kikyo, nobody cares, Sango stuck out her tongue and raced towards Inuyasha. Hey, Inuyasha, Sango whispered. Pointing to Kagome, You're taking her home right?  
  
Inuyasha replied.  
  
Then I'm off, Sango said, Inuyasha shot her a questioning look. I have something to do. It was only a half-truth, but Sango wanted to give her friends some alone time, and she didn't want to be a third wheel. And, the other side was, well, hopes of finding Miroku.  
  
center&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%/center  
  
Meanwhile, a thousand thoughts swarmed through Kagome's head.  
  
iI was so stupid! Of course Inuyasha doesn't like me! I mean, what have I ever done for him? I've always been a bother to him...making him walk me to and from school, rescuing me...But, when he said he liked someone else...I was just so sure! Who else could it be?/i  
  
A cold, strong, wind jerked Kagome back to life.  
  
Wha? Where am I? Kagome rubbed her eyes.   
  
See you had a nice nap, Inuyasha looked down at her. His eyes were suddenly softer. Kagome's heart melted. Good thing you're done though, you're heavy, Inuyasha suddenly got back into his role and dropped Kagome on a nearby bench.  
  
Kagome squealed.  
  
What?!? What is it? Inuyasha looked panicked. And the people walking by staring didn't help.  
  
M-my tailbone! Kagome wailed.  
  
Oh, I know what that's like, Inuyasha scooped Kagome back into his arms.  
  
Then, suddenly, Kagome remembered why she had passed out.  
  
Inuyasha, that's okay, I can walk fine, just as long as I don't sit, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, who's face was turned away from hers at the moment. Are you listening? Let me down!!! Kagome squirmed out of Inuyasha's arms and started to run, ignoring the sharp pains shooting up her back and down her leg.  
  
iJust a little pain...it's okay. I'll run home and...um...quit school. I know I shouldn't run away from problems...but I can't face him! And my chest...it aches so bad.../i  
  
A hand grabbed her shoulder and whirled her around.   
  
  
  
No...it's me, a voice Kagome recognized replied.  
  
What? What are you doing here? bINUYASHA! HELP ME!!!/b Kagome called. People turned around and stared.   
  
Kagome's attacker...he was back...but why? The sun was out...there were plenty of people around...  
  
Kagome whirled around. All the eyes once staring at her had now vanished.   
  
the voice bellowed, sending shivers down Kagome's spine.  
  
The creepy man leaned towards Kagome's face. She shoved him away.  
  
Noooo! Please! Don't kiss me! Not my first kiss! That's....for....Inu....yasha...  
  
center#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#/center  
  
Inuyasha's eyes stared down at her.  
  
Kagome sat up and gazed at the scenery around her. She was clearly not on the dark street she was earlier.  
  
You passed out...again... Inuyasha said. Remember trying to run away from me? You got about two meters before you collapsed. You kept talking and yelling and flailing around...I was pretty scared.  
  
Um, Inuyasha, what did you here me say? a now perfectly okay seeming Kagome asked.   
  
Stuff like i'What are you doing here?'/i and i'INUYASHA! HELP!'/i Inuyasha replied in a mock girly voice.  
  
I do not sound like that at all! Kagome said.   
  
Yeah, you do, Inuyasha smirked. Oh, and there was that last part, you got a lot of stares for that part, it was i'Nooo!!! Please!!! Don't kiss me!!! Not my first kiss! That's for....' you mumbled someone's name then, but I couldn't hear it. Who was it? Inuyasha looked at her with mischievous eyes.   
  
Erm, I don't remember, Kagome suddenly found the grass as something extraordinarily interesting that deserved her full attention.  
  
Haha! It was that guy in class B! It was! Wasn't it?  
  
Kagome stared up at Inuyasha in utter disbelief of how dense he was.  
  
No you idiot.  
  
So, you've never been kissed? Inuyasha whispered, changing into what seemed like an entirely different person. It made Kagome nervous.  
  
No...n-not yet, Kagome mumbled. She wasn't ashamed about not being kissed yet, she wasn't that old. (Most girls in Japan get there first kiss around 16...I know, it's weird. It might not be true, just what I heard...it's true for manga though.)   
  
Inuyasha mumbled something Kagome didn't understand, but she could've sworn it was What would you do if I stole your first kiss?'  
  
What did you say? Kagome lifted her head up. But instead of giving her an answer, Inuyasha leaned it, and kissed her.  
  
center^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^/center  
  
Kagome sat at her home looking at her blank homework paper, unable to concentrate.   
  
Damn him! Kagome thought. Now I can't concentrate on anything!  
  
Kagome went downstairs to get something to drink. She poured herself a Diet Rite and sat at the kitchen table. She put her head down, remembering the moment.   
  
***Flashback***  
  
i Kagome murmured. Once he pulled away Kagome immediately dashed away./i  
  
***End of very short flashback***  
  
I wish I would've stayed, thinking back, Kagome said to her Diet Rite. Now I have no idea what his expression was, or anything like that...  
  
Suddenly the phone rang, Kagome nearly jumped through the ceiling.  
  
Who could that be? she asked herself. Maybe it's...no, but maybe it's him...  
  
Who's him? Sota asked as he went to get the phone. Could it be iInuyasha/i?  
  
Kagome lied.   
  
I like Inuyasha, you should go out with him or something, Sota said as he picked up the phone that had been ringing for what seemed like the past five years.  
  
As if I need relationship advice from a guy who still thinks girls have kooties, Kagome thought.  
  
It's Inuyasha.  
  
Before Kagome could react, the telephone called out No, I'm not!  
  
Nice try Sota, Kagome grabbed the phone. Hey Sango-chan!  
  
What was with your little brother? Are you expecting Inuyasha to call or something? What happened after I left? Sango asked.  
  
Whoa, one question at a time. Just a sec, Kagome said. Sota, shoo.  
  
Once Sota left Kagome explained what had happened earlier that day.  
  
Sango said as she finished.  
  
Kagome sighed. Um, Sango-chan, can I copy our homework from you?  
  
Eh? Oh yeah sure, Sango replied. Actually, I'll come over to your house in the morning and you can copy it then.  
  
Thanks so much. Bye bye!  
  
center#$%#$%$%^$^&*$#$%$%$/center  
  
Ahh, thanks again Sango-chan, Kagome said as she put her homework in her bookbag.  
  
No problem, should we get going to school? Sango asked.  
  
Well, Inuyasha's not here...  
  
Eh? You're going to make him come all the way out here just to tell him he didn't have to come? Sango asked. He lives kind of far from here, it's out of his way by about 10 minutes to get here.  
  
What? Really? I thought it was on his way! Kagome shrieked.  
  
Sango said.  
  
iI had no idea I was making him go out of his way. That's really/i sweeti. Maybe he really does like me.../i Kagome thought.  
  
Then suddenly the phone rang.  
  
Oh, excuse me, Kagome picked up the phone. Moshi moshi.  
  
Inuyasha isn't picking you up today. I'm afraid he's...busy.  
  
i/i  
center *******************************/center  
  
ME: Well, erm, not much to say.  
  
KFPC: How about I'm sorry?  
  
ME: Oh, &*#$ you!  
  
KFPC: Oh no you didn't!  
  
ME: I didn't, my cat stepped on the keyboard.  
  
KFPC: Oh.  
  
centerubFAKE/b Spoilers!!!!/u/center  
  
p align="center"bFAIRY TALE/b/ppimg src="; align="left" alt="O" /nce upon a time there has a young BSHOPKEEPER/B named BINUYASHA/B. He was BNICELY/B BLAYING/B in the BNICE/B forest when he met BLOVELY/B BNARAKU/B, a run-away BWRITER/B from the BSMELLY/B Queen BKIKYO/B./ppBINUYASHA/B could see that BLOVELY/B BNARAKU/B was hungry so he reached into his BSNORT /B and give him his BSTUPID/B BGOLDFISH CRACKERS/B. BLOVELY/B BNARAKU/B was thankful for BINUYASHA/B's BGOLDFISH CRACKERS/B, so he told BINUYASHA/B a very BCRAZY/B story about Queen BKIKYO/B's daughter BKAGOME/B. How her mother, the BSMELLY/B Queen BKIKYO/B, kept her locked away in a BTOWER/B protected by a gigantic BSHIPPO/B, because BKAGOME/B was so BHOT/B./ppBINUYASHA/B BCRACKED/B. He vowed to BLOVELY/B BNARAKU/B the BWRITER/B that he would save the BHOT/B BKAGOME/B. He would BLEAP/B the BSHIPPO/B, and take BKAGOME/B far away from her evil mother, the BSMELLY/B Queen BKIKYO/B, and BSLURP/B her./ppThen, all of the sudden, there was a BUGLY /B BBREEZE/B and BLOVELY/B BNARAKU/B the BWRITER/B began to laugh. With a puff of smoke he turned into the gigantic BSHIPPO/B from his story. BSMELLY/B Queen BKIKYO/B BHOPPED/B out from behind a BMOUSEPAD/B and struck BINUYASHA/B dead. In the far off BTOWER/B you could hear a BMOO/B./pp align="center"THE END./pp align="center"a href=" your own bFairy Tale/b at fuali.com/a/p  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Romantic Blooms

**Romantic Blooms  
Chapter 9, Romantic Blooms**  
  
ME: I'M SORRY FOR THE HUGE DELAY!!!  
  
KFPC: This ending sucks.  
  
ME: Shut up, at least they get an ending.  
  
KFPC: True.  
  
ME: Anyway, as my alter ego said, this ending sucks, I may rewrite it, but then again, I probably won't. I figured I'd better end it now or I never would. It's short too. Sorry for everything! Really!   
  
WARNING: I'm back again! Hehe! EXTREME FLUFF AHEAD!  
  
KFPC: (does what she does best)  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Kagome and Sango were both running towards Kikyo's house. Sango was forced to tag along on account Kagome didn't know where she lived.   
  
"Um, Kagome-chan? What about school?" Sango asked.  
  
"Some things are more important than school," Kagome replied.  
  
Sango led the way towards a gloomy looking house that looked as if it was inhabited.  
  
"Are you sure she lives here?" Kagome asked, cocking her brow.  
  
"Absolutely," said a voice that was not Sango's, but female. Kagome whirled around. She was face to face with someone who looked similar to her, but there just seemed to be some sort of evilness in her eyes. And hurt.   
  
"Kikyo? Where, where..." Kagome asked, looking around for Sango and Inuyasha at the same time.  
  
"I'm here," Sango said, she had been walking up the sidewalk to the front door.  
  
"Kikyo, tell me where Inuyasha is right now, or I'll...or I'll," Kagome began.  
  
"You'll what?" Kikyo clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Honestly hon, I don't even know why you try. I know you have this little crush on Inuyasha, but you'll never have him. You don't understand our love."  
  
Then Kikyo just left, entering her shady home. Kagome was too shocked to speak. Their love? Their love? What about _her_ love? Kagome didn't 'just have a little crush'. She was completely smitten with Inuyasha and she...she at least had to tell him!  
  
Sango stared at her best friend, not knowing what to do or say. She made up her mind and ran to Kikyo's house, pounding on the door.  
  
Kikyo opened it, with Inuyasha behind her. He looked sort of drugged and out of it, but his eyes suddenly became alert when he caught sight of Kagome. A blush crept on his cheeks.  
  
"Ka-Kagome?" he stammered.  
  
"Ah, patience, Inuyasha, me and her have something to settle," Kikyo said, pushing Sango out of the way and making her way towards Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha looked at his former love with hurt. Kikyo had changed so much. What was once there was there no longer, and he knew it could never return.  
  
"No!" he found himself saying, rushing in between Kikyo and Kagome. "Kikyo...you can't... we can't... I'm sorry. Just, let's go on living separate lives. You can't hurt... my... friend."  
  
Kikyo got tears in her eyes. Then she started shouting. Kagome covered her ears. Inuyasha hugged Kikyo, causing her thrashing to go down. There were still floods coming from her eyes.  
  
"Come, come with me! We're meant to be, Inuyasha! You know it!" Kikyo was sputtering. "She doesn't love you the way I love you!"  
  
Inuyasha placed a peck on Kikyo's lips that silenced her. Kagome started to get tears in her eyes. Calling her his 'friend'. Kissing Kikyo. Well, she may have won the battle but she certainly lost the war.  
  
"_Why am I even here?_" Kagome thought. "_How come I'm so...so..._"  
  
Kikyo ran back into her house, slamming the door. Inuyasha looked in pain. He turned to Kagome.  
  
"Hi Kagome," he said, forcing a smile. "Sorry I couldn't pick you up."

................................................................Miroku sat in class, twirling his pencil.

_"Where's Sango?"_ he thought. Then he looked at the empty seats of both Inuyasha and Kagome. _"Well, that explains it."_  
  
He took out a piece of paper and pretended to take notes, but really, he was just carefully writing out "S" then "A" then "N"....

...........................................

"Inu-Inuyasha," Kagome stuttered, forcing the tears to go away. "I have something to tell you."  
  
Inuyasha looked at the ground. Kagome held back her tears even more.  
  
"At least I won't regret it all my life," Kagome thought. "At least I know.  
  
Kagome had a sudden surge of confidence.   
  
"Inuyasha, I-I love you!" Kagome blurted.  
  
Inuyasha looked up from the ground, completely shocked.   
  
"Are-are you serious?"  
  
Kagome gulped and nodded.  
  
A smile spread across Inuyasha's face. He grabbed Kagome and kissed her. Sango felt very out of place, although she couldn't help but smile and think to herself 'finally'.  
  
"Here I thought you were going to get mad at me for that kiss," Inuyasha said once their lips parted.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome said, unable to wipe the huge smile off her face. She was doing something a lot of girls do, feigning sweetness when she was a bit ticked. "Why did you kiss Kikyo?"  
  
Inuyasha tried to look innocent. "Hey, that was barely a kiss. That was like...a kiss I'd give my mom. And anyway, someone had to shut her up."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha laughed.

..............................................

Sango was vegging out on her couch, eating Ritz Chips and drinking a Snapple. She was watching some TV show that was really boring, but she didn't care. She was so out of it today.  
  
Then the doorbell rang. Sango hoped it wasn't Kagome, as much as she loved the girl, she wasn't in the mood for someone to gush about how happy and in love they were, especially when Sango was boyfriendless. She stood up and brushed of crumbs before heading towards the door.  
  
"_Well, maybe, I should do what Kagome did, be the one to confess_," thought Sango. "_But wait, I have no one to confess to!_"  
  
But in her heart she knew she did. _Miroku_. The name was etched into her heart. She shook her head.   
  
She composed herself and opened the door. What she saw made her heart skip a beat.  
  
"Miroku?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I noticed that you weren't at school today, so I decided to check up on you," Miroku smiled. He handed Sango a dozen roses he had hidden behind his back.  
  
"Wow...for me?" Sango asked.  
  
"Of course, read the note," Miroku said. Sango saw the little card and glanced at it. It said "I love you Sango."  
  
Sango stared at it in shock.  
  
"Is this....?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's not just a ploy to get in my pants, is it?" Sango cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"No, Sango, I really mean it, I love you," Miroku said, leaning in and kissing her.  
  
"And no more groping girls?" Sango asked, already a smile on her face from the kiss.  
  
"Well...."  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
"Okay, I can't promise that, but I _can_ promise to limit it just to you," he said.  
  
"I suppose that'll do," Sango said, kissing him once again on the lips. "And by the way, I love you too."

ME: Okay, that was just a bunch of fluff. But hey! I finished it! beams with pride Would it be too much to ask for a hundred reviews? Anonymously review if you must! Review old chappies! Just pwease gimme a hundred! puppy eyes I LOVE YOU ALL!!! Thanks for reading!  
  
KFPC: (blows kisses)


End file.
